The sun will always rise
by Snowayta
Summary: A short story about a relationship between the nine tailed fox, Ahri and the radiant dawn, Leona. I own nothing of this story and all the rights go to Riot games.


_Ionia, minutes before the fall of the Kinkou Order._

The sun was shining brightly, the sound of clashing swords were hearable through the whole temple.  
Everything seemed to be so peaceful at the moment but that wouldn't last forever.  
In front of the gate Zed and his students gathered ready to take back the temple for their own.  
The battle was over quickly; the morale of the ninja's from the temple was low after seeing their master getting beheaded by Zed.  
Most of the students died during the battle, some of them survived because of the heroic efforts of Shen.

The news was spreading quickly through the different cities of Valoran, some were actually happy with this news, the students of the Kinkou Order were mostly used as reinforcements during the war between Noxus and Demacia.  
Swain, the Grand General of Noxus quickly ordered a big attack on his eternal enemy hoping to completely wipe the city off the map.  
The forces of Noxus gathered in front of the Demacian gates, waiting for their general to order the attack.  
The survivors of the attack on the Kinkou Order, joined forces with the Demacian king, still the forces of Demacia were outnumbered.

'' My lord..they're already attacking the gates, we won't be able to hold them back much longer..''  
One of the commanders of the royal guard came in to the war room, where the leaders of Demacia and some of the survivors of Ionia were planning their strategy.  
''Ít's true Jarvan.. we need help from others or else Demacia will fall''  
It was the voice of Garen , the crown prince's childhood companion , who was now leading the vanguard.  
The crown prince sat in his big chair, looking over the map of the battlefield deep in thoughts.  
A bright ray of sunlight came through the window to the middle of the room, a tall woman appeared out of the sunlight, wearing silver colored armor and a big shield shaped like an eagle.

''The Iron Solari will come to your aid Jarvan , Demacia may not fall , it will mean the destruction of Valoran as we know it..'' The woman spoke, her voice was as warm as the rays of sunlight where she appeared out of.  
'' We don't need any help Leona..the forces of Demacia will crush their forces..'' Jarvan spoke after several minutes and stood up then.  
'' Don't be such an arrogant fool Jarvan! We don't stand a chance against the forces of Noxus''  
Garen spoke again, clearly not agreeing with the decision of his friend.  
The others started to join the discussion too, everyone seemed to agree with Garen , they needed the help of others to win this battle.  
'' You are not the king of Demacia Garen! I take the decisions''  
Jarvan stated resolute and he walked out of the war room.  
'' You're not king yet Jarvan''  
Garen shook his head and looked back at Leona, who was waiting for an answer.  
'' Call them..we need every soldier we can right now''

The forces of Noxus made their way through the gates and were now battling the vanguard inside the city.  
'' Hold stand my brothers! Don't let them go any further''  
The voice of their leader, Garen was raising the morale of the vanguard.

Bright rays of sunlight bursted through the clouded sky, blinding the Noxian warriors, when they were able to see again they were surrounded by the strong forces of the Iron Solari.  
'' The dawn has arrived..''  
The members of the vanguard cheered, they now had a chance to turn the tide of battle, and together with the members of the Iron Solari they were able to push the Noxians out of their city again.  
Swain, watching the battle with the use of one of his crows didn't want to lose any more men in this already lost battle and commanded them to retreat.

The demacian warriors happy with their victory organized a big party that night, everybody was in a cheerful mood.  
The only one who wasn't at the party was the leader of the Iron Solari , Leona, she was badly wounded during the battle and was somewhere else in the city, cleaning her wounds.

'' We wouldn't have made it without your help Leona..''  
She looked up quickly when she heard the voice, unable to find out where it came from, quickly drawing her sword, making the wounds even worse than they were already.  
'' Calm down..I'm not your enemy''  
The girl stepped out of the shadows, her bright yellow colored eyes fixed on the wounds and her tails softly moving in the wind.  
" I can help you with those wounds.''  
Leona looked at the girl, first not trusting her completely, but she had no other choice, she wouldn't be able to do anything against the girl if she decided to attack her, she dropped her sword and sighed once.

The girl walked closer to her and started treating the wounds, she looked up to her face and smiled friendly.  
'' You're one of the Iron Solari right?''  
Leona nodded in agreement, it seemed like the charming effect of the girl already started to work on her, she softly stroke through the girl's hair and smiled a little bit.  
After treating her wounds she stood up, '' You should rest..those wounds are pretty bad..''  
'' I will..thank you, do you live here in Demacia?''  
The girl thought for some time and nodded then, '' Yes..I'm from Ionia..but when the Order fell I fled to here..''  
Leona listened to the story, '' I heard about the fall of the Order..could you maybe tell me more about it?" she had always been interested about stories of other cities.  
'' Sure..come to my house and I will tell you about them, and then I can make sure you won't push yourself too much''  
When they arrived at Ahri's house she told Leona about all the stories she knew about the different cities and cultures and everything Leona wanted to know.

The days passed by and Leona and Ahri became closer to each other with each passing day, Leona still lived together with Ahri even though her wounds were already gone.  
The charming effect no longer had effect on Leona as she started to develop real feelings for the fox girl.  
They lived together happily and peacefully until somebody knocked on the door, Leona opened the door and looked at the messenger it was one of the royal vanguard.  
'' You're challenged to a duel. Your enemy waits in front of the gates'' The messenger said and walked away afterwards.

Minutes later Leona went to the gates, in her armor followed by Ahri.  
Leona's eyes widened when she saw who her enemy was, Diana, her sworn enemy.  
'' Great to see you again Leona..'' The voice of the woman was full of sarcasm, '' I have been looking for you everywhere, to bad your little sun worshipping friends wouldn't tell me a thing..I had to kill them all..''  
The anger was easily visible in Leona's eyes , as she bit on her lowerlip to contain her anger.

When they both were preparing for the fight and Ahri was helping Leona with her armor she looked towards Diana, '' Do you know who that is ?''  
Leona nodded a bit, '' She is the exact opposite of me..where I worship the sun, she worships the moon..she became like this after she the Iron Solari didn't accept her..''  
'' I see..be careful please.. I don't want to lose you..''  
A small smile appeared on Leona her face and she softly placed her hand on Ahri her cheek.  
'' Don't worry about me..I will be fine''  
Ahri thought for some time and looked her in the eyes then, '' I will always worry about you Leona..I love you…''  
Leona became silent and the smile on her face faded then.  
'' I love you too Ahri..'' and she wrapped her arms around to pull her into a passionate kiss.  
Her eyes widened as she didn't expect it at all , some tears of happiness started to appear in her eyes.  
The kiss lasted for several seconds until Leona let go off her.  
'' I will be back soon..''

Leona stood up and walked towards Diana, there were a lot of people watching from the city walls or even on the fields where they would battle.  
The battle didn't last long as Leona didn't stand any chance against Diana, she fell down on her knees unable to still lift the shield.  
Ahri filled with tears looked at the one-sided battle, '' Leona! Stop it! She will kill you..please!''  
'' I must not fall..'' was Leona's only reply as she stood up again , A bright ray of sun came in between Diana and Leona, blinding Diana for several seconds.  
" I'm the chosen of the sun ..''  
The blinding effect didn't last long as two other hits from Diana brought Leona or her knees again, '' Embrace the night..'' were Diana her lasts words before walking away , already knowing the battle was over.

Ahri quickly made her way towards Leona and fell down on her knees next to her and wrapped her arms around her.  
'' Don't give up,,you will survive..'' she tried to talk herself some hope as the tears streamed down her cheeks. '' You can't die..''  
Leona gave no response as her body started lighting up and transformed into bright rays of sun falling down on her armor wich was now laying on the ground.  
'' N..no..'' Ahri stood up slowly and was filled with sadness, something she hadn't felt before, it didn't last long before she went on a rampage, killing the people that were for her too close to the armor Leona left behind.  
As her rampage went on she faced Diana who stopped walking not that far away.  
'' I will kill you! You did this! It's your entire fault''  
She ran towards Diana but because of her rage she was taken down in mere seconds, falling down on the ground and was bleeding heavily.  
A small smile appeared on her face as she felt the warm sunlight fall on her face.  
'' Leona..'' she spoke softly as her heartbeat stopped slowly.


End file.
